


Sleep, my young love

by Nonniviking



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonniviking/pseuds/Nonniviking
Summary: This takes place right after Frigga’s funeral. Thor goes to visit his brother in the cell.They go back in time and Loki sees his mother (Frigga) with him in the past.





	Sleep, my young love

Thor walked back to Asgard. His mother had just been burned in the sea. It was a hard night. He went inside the castle and walked downstairs where the cells were. He saw his brother laying in his cell, tired and broken. 

“What do you want, Thor?...” Loki muttered without even looking at him.  
“I guess you’ve heard about what happened.”  
“Yes. And I had to hear it from a guard. You couldn’t even bother to say it yourself. Not even Odin.”  
“I’m sorry, brother. But I couldn’t-“  
“Don’t call me that.”  
Thor sighed. “You know, for a God, you can be utterly naive.”  
“I beg your pardon?” Loki said offended.  
“I mean, look at you. None of this would’ve happened if you wouldn’t have overreacted this much.”  
“Overreacted? The hell is that supposed to mean?”  
“You’ve destroyed half of New York, killed dosens of people, and you’ve turned against everyone you loved just because we’re not related to you!”  
Loki stood up and looked at Thor with deadly eyes. “It’s so much more than just that.”  
“Loki, please. We’re still your family. Why can’t you see that?”  
“You all pretended to love me. You used me for your own will. You showed me injustice.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“Then why did I have to live in a lie? Not even mother could’ve loved a frost giant...Frigga, I mean.”  
“Loki, stop this nonsense.”  
Loki sighed, sat back down, and laid his head on the glass while facing the opposite of Thor. “What is it that you want, Thor? I believe you didn’t come here to argue.”   
“I want to show you something.”   
“Well, then it has to be quick because I’m...busy.”   
“Clearly.” Thor opened the cell and stepped inside.  
“What, do you really trust me to go outside?”   
“No, that’s why I have these.” He pulled out handcuffs that he borrowed from one of the guards.  
“There’s no way I’m wearing that.”  
“Fair enough, but if you try to escape, I’ll kill you.”  
“I’ll just have to take that chance.”

They both walked outside the cell and head upstairs.   
“Where are you taking me?” Loki asked.  
“Oh, you’ll see.” Thor opened a big door and made Loki go in first.   
“But this is mother’s working place.” Loki said confused.  
“Exactly. And here’s the thing she uses to communicate with people from long distances.”  
“I’m fully aware of what it is, Thor.”  
“Right, right. But do you know what this does?” He pointed at a little handle next to it.  
Loki looked at it closely and raised his eyebrow.   
“I guess that is a no then” Thor said, smirking.   
Loki rolled his eyes. “Fine, I don’t know what that does.”  
“Then let me show you.” He pulled the handle and an image showed up. “Alright, so, it’s really similar to what you do with this thing normally, except this makes you see things from the past.”  
“From the past? I thought that wasn’t possible. Great, another thing that was hidden from me, what a surprise.”  
“Loki, focus. I’m going to take you to an early memory of yours. A happy time in your life. Then I want you to tell me how truly “fake” those moments were.”   
“Fine, that won’t be too hard.”

The image was of their bedroom. Not much had changed, except the beds were a bit smaller. Then they heard footsteps approaching and the door-handle moved. It was Odin who walked into the room, with Frigga by his side. She was holding a baby. An older kid ran into the bedroom right behind them.

“Not so fast, Thor! Loki’s almost asleep.” Said Odin to the kid.   
“Sorry, father...” Little Thor said.   
“It’s your bedtime as well, sweetie. I’ll put the blanket over you.” Frigga whispered.  
Little Thor crawled into his bed while Frigga put little Loki into his.   
“Goodnight and sweet dreams.” Odin walked out of the room and the little boys were ready to go to sleep.  
“Can you sing a lullaby for us, mother?” Said little Thor and yawned.  
“Of course, dear. Hm. Oh, yes, I've got a good one. It’s in old Norse, and a favorite of mine. It’s called ‘Sleep, my young love.’”

“I remember that lullaby. I can’t believe I almost forgot.” 

It goes:  
Sofðu, unga ástin mín,   
úti regnið grætur.  
Mamma geymir gullin þín,  
gamla leggi og völuskrín.  
Við skulum ekki vaka um dimmar nætur.

After the third line, Loki found himself singing along with his mother. Her voice was so beautiful and her singing was heart-warming. He saw her stroking his little cheek while he was falling asleep. He was holding tight to his little stuffed wolf. For a second, everything was back to normal. Everything felt good.   
“I love you, my little boys. Goodnight, and have the most sweetest dreams.” Frigga smiled and kissed them on the forehead. 

Then the image disappeared.   
“...well?” Said Thor and crossed his arms.   
“This doesn’t prove anything, really.”  
Thor raised his eyebrow. “That singing didn’t look like nothing to me.”  
“What? I don’t know what you talking about...” Loki looked away to dry his eye with his finger.   
“Alright. Well, I’m sorry if this didn’t help. But at least you got to see this. Let’s get back downstairs then.” Thor walked towards the door and opened it for Loki.   
Loki stood still for couple of second, then came closer to Thor. He looked at him in the eyes and started to tear up. He embraced him. “Thank you for showing this to me. I do miss those days.”  
“Me too, Loki. But it’s time to move on.”  
“You’re right. Things have changed. It’s not going to be the same and we have to accept that.”  
Loki took his arms away from him and walked outside the room. Thor came right behind him and closed the door. 

They walked downstairs and back into the cell.   
“It’s getting late so, goodnight, Loki. Farewell.” Thor nodded and closed the door to Loki’s cell. 

“Goodnight, brother. Sleep well.” Loki whispered and smiled.


End file.
